Somewhere I Belong
by Yami Arike
Summary: Heh.. songfic, using Linkin Park's "Somewhere I Belong". Heero confesses his feelings to Duo.. and don't worry, Trowa and Quatre are in this too!!!!


S o m e w h e r e I B e l o n g   
  
A Gundam Wing fanfiction  
Pairing: 1x2, and a little 3x4  
  
Disclaimer: This fanfiction contains YAOI.. or male/male relationships. If you don't like it, go away now, 'cause I don't want anybody sending me nasty reviews. ^^ All else left, please enjoy this songfic!  
  
Somewhere I Belong is property of Linkin Park, off their new album METEORA.. buy it March 25th! (sorry, couldn't help but advertise!)  
  
  
------  
  
When this began- I had nothin to say and got lost in the nothingness inside of me (I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
  
Heero Yuy's cold, Prussian blue eyes scanned the darkness wearily. Of all the times for a power outage, it had to be now- when Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre were off on a mission. That left him alone… with Duo.   
Barely any emotion flickered through those blue eyes of his, but inside, Heero was fighting an internal battle. He was a soldier- he lived to fight, and to die if needed in a fight…  
  
(Inside of me) But all that we can see the words revealed is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothin to lose) Just stuck, hollow and alone- and the fault is my own, the fault is my own  
  
..So why had he fallen in love with Duo Maxwell?  
Truthfully-Heero partially blamed the whole thing on Duo- after all, Duo didn't HAVE to be a flirt, didn't have to sleep wearing almost nothing, and didn't have to be so damn sexy. But Heero couldn't help it.. Duo was his best friend- one of few to show him compassion and attempting to understand…. Duo made him feel human again.  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real,  
I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long  
  
  
And now, sitting on the couch during a blackout- Heero Yuy came to the conclusion Duo would have to know.. and soon. He got up, walking outside the small cabin they were using as a hideout and standing by the lake, letting a cool wind whip around his muscled body. He closed his eyes and gave a small smile.  
  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone) I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I wanted all along.. somewhere I belong  
  
"Heero?" came the normally teasing voice- suddenly mellow and calm. Duo stood next to the other boy, timidly touching his arm.  
"Heero," he repeated, "are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, Shinigami, but I have a question to ask of you." Heero said quietly, his eyes never leaving the dark, murky lake.  
"Yes?"  
  
And I got nothin to say- I can't beileve I didn't fall right down on my face (I was confused)  
Lookin' everywhere only to find that's it's not that way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
"How would you tell somebody you loved them?" he asked, his intensely hot gaze focusing in on Duo. The braided boy blanched, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.  
"Um.. uh, well.. the best way I think is to kiss them.. and say it very softly in their ear afterwards."  
Heero smirked, and without warning or hesitation he grabbed Duo's wrists, pulled him close, and kissed him deep.  
  
(So what am I?) What do I have but negativity 'cause I can't justify the way everyone's lookin at me  
(Nothin to lose) Nothin to gain, hollow and alone, and the fault is my own, the fault is my own  
  
Duo's amethyst eyes widened considerably, and he melded into it- kissing back fervently and curling his arms around Heero's shoulders. The kiss they shared was hot and passionate- sending electricity through both of their bodies and making them shudder for more. A little bit later they stopped, and Heero moved his mouth over near Duo's ear.  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone) I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real  
  
"I love you, Duo Maxwell."   
Silence.. and then.. a warm nuzzle to his neck in reply.  
"I love you too, Heero." Duo said gently, shivering as strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him even closer so no part of their body wasn't touching.  
  
I wanna find something I wanted all along.. somewhere I belong  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
  
"Baka," Duo chided suddenly, "why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I was.. afraid." Heero admitted softly, jumping slightly as Duo's fingers slid down his shoulders. He shivered. The amethyst-eyed boy smiled reassuringly, giving Heero a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be… anything until I break away from me- and I will break away, I'll find myself today…  
  
"You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. Besides, it's not like I'll hold anything against you."  
Heero smiled, kissing the braided one once more, until a noise was heard from the bushes.   
"Sssh!"  
"Be quiet, they'll hear us!"  
Duo and Heero exchanged glances, moving to the bush with the voices. Duo grinned demonically and cupped his hands around his mouth:  
"TROWA BARTON AND QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!"  
The two said boys fell out of the bush.  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go the pain I felt so long (Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
  
Trowa and Quatre grinned sheepishly, standing up and brushing dirt off their clothes.  
"Why I'm gonna-" Duo began, advancing on Quatre, but Trowa circled his arm around the blond's waist and pulled him away from the assault. Duo and Heero looked at each other. Trowa and Quatre seemed very.. close. Suddenly, a light bulb which never grows dim lit up in Duo's brain.  
"You two are..?!!?!"  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I wanted all along.. somewhere I belong  
  
Quatre blushed and Trowa smiled.  
"For someone so flirtatious, Duo.. it took you a while." Trowa said, using his free hand to ruffle Quatre's hair. The blond giggled, then dragged his emerald-eyes lover back to the cabin, whose lights were back on now- probably thanks to Wufei.  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm (Somewhere I belong)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm (Somewhere I belong)  
  
Duo's fingers intertwined with Heero's, and they smiled secretly at each other, walking back through the night to the lonely little cabin.  
  
Somewhere I belong….  
Somewhere I belong….  
  
--end--  
  
*grins* Forgive me if I screwed up on the lyrics.. but when I first heard this song it reminded me so much of Heero and Duo- so I had to write a fic for them!!!!!  
  
R/R!!!! 


End file.
